


The Operator

by milkteeth1



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Clear Lakes 44, Marble Hornets
Genre: Ceaser Cipher, Disorganized Speech, Fighting, Talking, The Operator being like a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: Walker and Skully meet.EDIT - The second chapter is the translated code to the first chapter!
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948756
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_ YOU DID NOT COMPLETE MY MISSION, WALKER.  _

_ “Cybbi, csb. Cywoyxo qyd sx wi gki,” the man said, wringing his fingers together nervously. His master sighed, irritated. _

_ WHO GOT IN YOUR WAY? _

_ “Cywo wkx sx k wkcu. Xyd iyebc. Cywoyxo xog,”  _

_ SOMEONE NEW? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The man nodded. “Xog nocsqx. Lyh wyedr. 'Cuevvi', sd mkvvc sdcovp,” ‘SKULLY.’  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He nodded again. The Operator leaned forward, caressing his hair gently. YOU SHIFTED 3 LETTERS. WHAT’S THE OCCASION? _

_ “S nyx'd uxyg. S nyx'd uxyg. Coowc cdbkxqo, coowc xog. Go gkxdon k mrkxqo,”  _

_ A CHANGE? WAS JEREMY NOT ENOUGH?  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Lsbngkdmrob?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ YES, HIM. WAS HIM DYING NOT CHANGE ENOUGH? OR WAS TIMOTHY MOVING A CHANGE? _

_ “Go nyx'd uxyg, go nyx'd uxyg, mkx iye coo? Dro kbu sc dro yxvi yxo drkd uxygc. Dro Qyn sc nokn, qyxo pbyw drsc gybvn,” WALKER mumbled, shifting in his spot, fingers tangling together in anxiousness and worry. “Iye kbo dro myxdbyvvob, kbo iye xyd?” _

_ I AM THE CONTROLLER. YOU ARE THE PROXY, YOU ARE THE PRODIGY.  _

_ The master placed his slender hands on his shoulders, steadying him. Walker stopped moving, looking up at the Operator. YOU ARE SPECIAL TO ME.  _

_ WALKER balled his hands up in his sweatshirt, smiling under the static mess that was his face. “Yr, drkxu iye! Iye nyx'd uxyg ryg wemr drsc wokxc dy wo,”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The Operator picked up his proxy, Walker struggling slightly as Operator walked away from the woods, the air becoming warmer as they left the Ark, the creatures crying out in loneliness and sorrow, the forest empty.  _

_ “Dro zbynsqi sc dro xog Qyn, dro Qyn yp dro Kbu. Dro xogmywob sc vopd lorsxn, xyg owzdi,” Walker muttered as the two left. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY PROXY, YOU KNOW THAT. YOU MENTIONED SKULLY EARLIER.  _

_ “Ro sc pyvvygsxq?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ A twig snap, and the Operator turned around, seeing the aforementioned man. He tilted his head, approaching the Operator like a feral animal, hands quivering as he stepped forward on unsteady legs. He was wearing a brown button up jacket with a blue sweater, mask covering most of his identity.  _

_ “01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000111 01001111 01000100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000001 01010010 01001011 00100000 01000101 01001101 01010000 01010100 01011001 00101110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001110 01000101 01010111 00100000 01000111 01001111 01000100 00111111?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Wkilo. Ny iye gscr dy lo cy?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Skully waved a hand at Operator. “01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110.”  _

_ “Yp myebco ro nyoc, S kw xyd dro yxo gry lodbkion rsw,”  _

_ “01110111 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110,”  _

_ BOTH OF YOU, STOP. SKULLY, WHAT DO YOU NEED?  _

_ “01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ YOU KNOW I CANNOT DO THAT.  _

_ “01010011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00111111 00100000 01010100 01101001 01101101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01000001 01101100 01100101 01111000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000010 01110010 01101001 01100001 01101110 00101110 00100000.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ THAT IS TRUE. I CAN TRY. WALKER, GO WITH SKULLY AS I WORK.  _ _  
_ __  
_ Walker grumbled as the Operator set him down, but walked off with Skully down the dark road, Skully chirping and making weird noises.  _ __  



	2. translated code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the translated code to the fic above

_ YOU DID NOT COMPLETE MY MISSION, WALKER.  _

_ “Sorry sir. Someone got in my way,” the man said, wringing his fingers together nervously. His master sighed, irritated. _

_ WHO GOT IN YOUR WAY? _

_ “Some man in a mask. Not yours. Someone new,”  _

_ SOMEONE NEW? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The man nodded. “New design. Box mouth. Skully, it calls itself,” _

_ ‘SKULLY.’  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He nodded again. The Operator leaned forward, caressing his hair gently. YOU SHIFTED 3 LETTERS. WHAT’S THE OCCASION? _

_ “I don’t know, I don’t know. Seems strange, seems new. We wanted a change,”  _

_ A CHANGE? WAS JEREMY NOT ENOUGH?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Birdwatcher?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ YES, HIM. WAS HIM DYING NOT CHANGE ENOUGH? OR WAS TIMOTHY MOVING A CHANGE? _

_ “We don’t know, we don’t know, can you see? The ark is the only one that knows. The God is dead, gone from this world,” WALKER mumbled, shifting in his spot, fingers tangling together in anxiousness and worry. “You are the controller, are you not?” _

_ I AM THE CONTROLLER. YOU ARE THE PROXY, YOU ARE THE PRODIGY.  _

_ The master placed his slender hands on his shoulders, steadying him. Walker stopped moving, looking up at the Operator. YOU ARE SPECIAL TO ME.  _

_ WALKER balled his hands up in his sweatshirt, smiling under the static mess that was his face. “Oh, thank you! You don’t know how much this means to me!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Operator picked up his proxy, Walker struggling slightly as Operator walked away from the woods, the air becoming warmer as they left the Ark, the creatures crying out in loneliness and sorrow, the forest empty.  _

_ “The prodigy is the new God, the God of the Ark. The newcomer is left behind, not empty,” Walker muttered as the two left. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY PROXY, YOU KNOW THAT. YOU MENTIONED SKULLY EARLIER.  _

_ “He is following?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A twig snap, and the Operator turned around, seeing the aforementioned man. He tilted his head, approaching the Operator like a feral animal, hands quivering as he stepped forward on unsteady legs. He was wearing a brown button up jacket with a blue sweater, mask covering most of his identity.  _

_ “THE GOD IS DEAD, THE ARK EMPTY. YOU ARE THE NEW GOD??”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Maybe. Do you wish to be so?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Skully waved a hand at Operator. “HE SEEMS TO LIKE YOU.”  _

_ “Of course he does, I am not the one who betrayed him,”  _

_ “WE NEVER WORKED FOR HIM, WE WERE AGAINST HIM. YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WORKS FOR HIM,”  _

_ BOTH OF YOU, STOP. SKULLY, WHAT DO YOU NEED?  _

_ “I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ YOU KNOW I CANNOT DO THAT.  _

_ “SURE YOU CAN. YOU BROUGHT ME BACK, DIDN’T YOU? TIM’S STILL ALIVE, SO JUST BRING BACK ALEX AND BRIAN,” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ THAT IS TRUE. I CAN TRY. WALKER, GO WITH SKULLY AS I WORK.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Walker grumbled as the Operator set him down, but walked off with Skully down the dark road, Skully chirping and making weird noises.  _ __   
  


**Author's Note:**

> The translated version of this will be posted underneath this chapter in a few days. I want you guys to try and figure out this by yourselves. 
> 
> ceaser shift is a-->k just to give you a hint.


End file.
